voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Muppet Show
The Muppet Show is a comedy television series created by Jim Henson and featuring the Muppets. The series originated as two pilot episodes produced by Henson for ABC in 1974 and 1975, respectively. While neither episode was moved forward as a series and other networks in the United States rejected Henson’s proposals, British producer Lew Grade expressed interest in the project and agreed to co-produce The Muppet Show for ATV. Five seasons, totalling 120 episodes, were broadcast on ATV and other ITV franchises in the UK and in first-run syndication in the US from 1976 to 1981. The programme was filmed at Elstree Studios, England. The Muppet Show is presented as a variety show, featuring recurring sketches and musical numbers interspersed with plotlines taking place behind the show. Within its context, Kermit the Frog acts as showrunner and host of the show, who tries to maintain control of the overwhelming antics of the other Muppet characters, as well as appease the rotating slate of guest stars. The Muppet Show is also known for its uniquely designed characters, burlesque nature, physical slapstick, sometimes absurdist humor, and parodies. As The Muppet Show became popular, many celebrities were eager to perform with the Muppets on television and in film. The cast of performers over the course of the series consisted of Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Fran Brill, Eren Ozker, Louise Gold, Kathryn Mullen, Karen Prell, Brian Muehl, Bob Payne, and John Lovelady. Many of the performers also worked on Sesame Street, whose characters made sporadic appearances on The Muppet Show. Jerry Juhl and Jack Burns were two of the head writers. The music was performed by Jack Parnell and his orchestra. Since its debut in 1969, Sesame Street had given Jim Henson's Muppet characters exposure; however, Henson began to perceive that he was becoming typecast as a children's entertainer. Subsequently, he began conceiving a programme for a more adult demographic. Two television specials, The Muppets Valentine Show (1974) and The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975), were produced for ABC and are considered pilots for The Muppet Show. Neither of the two specials was ordered to series. However, the prime-time access rule was recently enacted, shifting the 7:30 to 8 pm ET slot from the networks to their affiliates. CBS became interested in Henson's series proposals and express intent to broadcast it weekly on its owned and operated stations. According to the original pitch reel, the programme was originally to have the involvement of George Schlatter. Lew Grade, proprietor of the British commercial station ATV, was familiar with puppet television programmes, having underwrote the various works of Gerry Anderson; Grade offered a deal to Henson that would result in the latter’s programme being produced at the ATV studios in Elstree, England. ATV, as part of the ITV network, would broadcast the programme to other ITV stations in the United Kingdom, and its distribution arm, ITC Entertainment, would handle international broadcasts. Henson set aside his misgivings about syndication and accepted. Cast Category:Jim Henson Category:Puppets